Pengertian Lebih dari Jasa Asuransi
by Fvvn
Summary: Kasih sayang Ohta memang levelnya sulit untuk dipahami rakyat jelata, termasuk ibunya sendiri


**Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge milik Uda Nozomi**

 **Pengertian Lebih dari Jasa Asuransi**

 **Rating K+**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Warning: Drabble, Standar applied**

.

.

.

.

Minggu di musim gugur, ketika tugas rumah menumpuk dan libur menanti, Tanaka mendapat pesan untuk mampir ke rumah Ohta sembari menyelesaikan PR metik bersama.

Memang benar, 'menyelesaikan PR metik bersama' adalah sugesti yang datangnya murni dari bibir Ohta, tapi ia tidak meminta Tanaka untuk mampir ke rumahnya-alih-alih, pada awalnya, ia sendirilah yang bersedia untuk mampir ke rumah Tanaka. Sebab Ohta adalah teman yang pengertian, dan ia tidak tega meminta Tanaka untuk susah payah berjalan menghampiri kediamannya yang tidak sesingkat ngesot di tengah musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Membayangkan si rapuh Tanaka untuk bersiap diri dengan pakaian membalut, berlapis, seraya terseok-seok dengan boots yang menenggelamkan kaki-sungguh, tidak bercanda saat Ohta bilang ia mendadak cemas dan simpati.

tapi memang dasarnya, Ohta masih kurang pengalaman. Sugesti mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumah Tanaka ditolak oleh si pemilik rumah mentah-mentah. Tanaka bilang, mampir ke rumah Ohta tidaklah lebih merepotkan daripada menyelesaikan metik sendirian-dan tidak juga lebih merepotkan dari menjamu Ohta di rumahnya yang kosong tanpa kehadiran sang adik, Rino, sebagai perpanjangan tangan. Begini-begini Tanaka masih menjunjung tinggi tata krama, walau sebenarnya susah hati ia melakukannya.

jadilah dengan alasan dasar dimana Tanaka tidak mampu menerima tamu sedang kulkas rumah kosong belum diisi, ia lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan energinya dengan berangkat ke kediaman kerabat dibanding pergi berbelanja ke supermaket dan memasak. belanja dan memasak sekaligus bagi Tanaka terasa seperti mengurusi peradilan atas pidana hukuman pasal berlapis yang tingkat kerepotannya tak termaafkan.

Namun kalau boleh jujur, dibilang mampir sekalipun sebenarnya lebih tepat jika Ohta menjemput Tanaka yang good-for-nothing di persimpangan kota. Karena si kecil berwajah ikan mati tak begitu hapal jalan, jadilah Ohta menjejakkan kaki di luar rumah demi menjadi cahaya (baca: menuntun) kawan yang luarbiasa mengkhawatirkan ini.

((sayang pula usaha Echizen yang sudah berbaik hati menunjukkan jalan saban hari tak begitu berguna hanya karena Tanaka terlalu malas untuk memerhatikan))

Tanaka, sudah sampai mana? kau tidak tersesat kan? aku sudah menunggu di tempat pertemuan - Ohta

Tanaka bersin saat layar ponselnya terpampang di depan mata. Ia memercepat jalan yang sebelumnya lebih lambat daripada lintah.

.

.

.

.

Tanaka tidak akan pernah percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kepalanya beku karena memproses informasi yang datangnya terlalu cepat. Catat ini, ia takjub mengetahui bahwa nyonya Ohta lebih enerjik daripada si peluru mungil, Miyano, yang selalu memerhatikan dan mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Wajah kecil, ekspresif dengan iris bundar melebihi topi saya. 180 derajat berkebalikan dengan fitur fisik yang dimiliki Ohta.

"Oh astaga temannya Ohta yaaa. aduh lucu sekali siapa namanyaaa."

"Ini Tanaka, ma." dengan penuh pengertian Ohta menjawab sebagai pengganti Tanaka yang mendadak kurang enak badan-

Ya, jelas saja tidak enak karena pipinya dicubit oleh ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang memerlakukannya sebagai anak TK.

"Aduhhh, Tanaka-boyyy," serunya sukacita, menjawir makin kuat, "Kamu beneran manis ya, bibi senang Ohta punya teman seperti kamu~ Oh ya jangan sungkan-sungkan mampir kemari ya! Kebetulan bibi baru selesai masak makan siang, gimana kalau kalian berdua makan dulu mumpung masih hangat-"

"Ma, gimana kalau sebelumnya lepasin Tanaka dulu?"

"Arara~!"

bintang-bintang muncul dari atas kepala sang bunda. Suara datar dan suara tinggi bersinkronisasi, memeriahkan pendengaran Tanaka yang tajam, tak diinginkan.

"Maaf ya habis Tanaka-kun manis sekali ehe~ Mengingatkan mama dengan Pochi-nya kakekmu, dulu."

Ohta dan Tanaka hanya saling pandang. Pipi sedikit kemerahan efek cubitan terpampang di depan bola mata Ohta. Wajah penuh rasa kasihan (meskipun sebenarnya orang normal akan tetap menyebutnya datar) terpampang di depan bola mata Tanaka.

Sebenarnya diam-diam Ohta juga berpikir keras kenapa Tanaka dibandingkan dengan anjing peliharaan.

"Kau belum sarapan saat berangkat kemari kan?"

"Um."

"Kalau begitu ayo makan dulu. Nanti kau sakit kalau keroncongan di musim dingin."

"Jangan menyumpahiku, Ohta."

"Oh maaf, aku hanya khawatir."

.

.

.

.

Kebetulan adik perempuan Ohta sudah menata piring di meja makan. Sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran anggota baru di keluarga mereka yang mau tak mau membuat si gadis pirang terbata.

"A-ah-"

"Selamat siang." Tanaka dengan tenang membungkuk kecil. Menatap datar. si gadis kecil memelintir apron yang dipakainya.

"Y-ya." kemudian bersembunyi dibalik punggung sang kakak yang sibuk menata piring untuk Tanaka.

"Saya, ayo duduk. kamu ngapain disitu, nak?"

tubuh kecil bergidik, menduduki kursi di sebelah ibunya kemudian. Tanaka yang sudah duduk sebelum dipersilahkan sibuk memerhatikan sajian di atas meja. Wajahnya tampak tenang, isi hatinya kacau balau.

"Kemarin suamiku baru pulang membawa banyak kepiting. Kamu suka kepiting kan, Tanaka-kun?"

sebuah mangkuk gigantis bermotif vicenzonk yang berisi kepiting-kepiting rebus menjadi vocal point di meja makan hari itu.

"Uh," Tanaka berusaha mencari kosakata yang tepat, "Aku ... kurang begitu suka-" sumpit di tangannya sibuk mencubit telur dan potongan tomat besar. Membiarkan ikan, lalapan, jagung, sup kacang, jeruk dan lain-lain yang ditawarkan padanya pula.

"Arara~ ... makanmu sedikit sekali. Apa ada banyak hal yang tidak kamu sukai? atau mungkin alergi?"

"Bukan, ma." tiba-tiba saja Ohta menginterupsi. Posisinya yang mendadak berdiri dari kursi begitu mencolok.

"Eh?"

Setiap kepala di meja makan memerhatikan. Nyonya Ohta ikut penasaran. Ohta menggantung jawabannya dengan aksi, dimana ia memilih diam sembari meraih dua kepiting rebus yang telah kemerahan untuk dibawa ke dapur tanpa permisi. Suara nyaring seperti benturan antar benda keras terdengar selang beberapa saat, hingga Ohta kembali dengan piring berisi daging-daging kepiting yang cangkangnya telah dipreteli.

"Tanaka, kuharap segini cukup."

"Oh-Tidak apa-apa Ohta, aku sangat menghargai kebaikanmu."

"Kau harus banyak makan, Tanaka. Lawanlah, perasaanmu."

"Mm. Terimakasih."

Sumpit yang digenggam Tanaka diletakkan di atas meja, dan ia membungkuk kecil dari kursinya terhadap sang nyonya, "Maaf sudah merepotkan, sebenarnya aku sangat suka kepiting."

"Eh?"

"Itadakimasu." seruan Ohta diikuti oleh Saya dan Tanaka yang berjamaah.

"Itadakimasu."

meninggalkan nyonya Ohta yang masih berpikir, mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **P.S** : Karakter emaknya Ohta ngarang kok. gue bahkan ngga tau emaknya kayak apa. tapi bakal hilarius kalo emang emaknya Ohta tipe-tipe ceria yang matanya bunder gede www.


End file.
